Siete
Siete is a shadar-kai monk of The Burning Heart. He is played by Isaac Richter. Description Appearance Siete wears baggy grey trousers with no shirt, tied around his waist with a rope belt. Both are coated in a fire retardant spray that he applies after every washing. He has a wide-brimmed straw hat with a golden crown attached to its top. The crown consists of six arches and has seven rubies embedded in it. He also has a pair of geta sandals custom made with metal plates on the bottoms, and a brownish-grey cloak of hellhound skin. Personality His shadar-kai ancestry and his fiery passion for life are always at constant odds, making Siete's personality almost as unpredictable as his fighting style. Alternating between his normal passionate (albeit a bit short-tempered) and cunning personality and a rather dour, hesitant to act state, he struggles each day to find the motivation to go on and the passion required to ignite his inner flame. When he burns with passion, he becomes highly confident, quick to act and believes most situations can be solved with a good kick to the face. When his inner flame sputters out, he loses this confidence, becoming somewhat cowardly and non-confrontational until he regains his flame Biography Background Siete's parents were refugee's who settled in The Imperial Colony of Chadnikka after the Shadow Migration. Opening a small tea shop in the capital, his parents tried to give him a decent education and an honest living, however, his impulsive and reckless nature led him to set off on a journey at the age of 18. This journey led him to the Isle of Zion, where his uncle, the Burning Heart master Quarto, taught him how to manipulate his ki and passed on his philosophy about setting one's heart ablaze. It was during his time on the Isle that he began to develop his body bending style, the Way of Water Techniques. After concluding there was nothing more he could learn from his uncle he set out, though not before "borrowing" his uncle's bracers of defense. After leaving the Isle of Zion, he wandered the continent for 99 years, gaining strength and continuing to develop his martial arts. It was during this time that he encountered a Hellhound in the village of Tithe, slaying it and crafting it into a hellhound cloak with the help of his future first wife, a woman named Winona. His marriage with her was short-lived after she died giving birth to their firstborn child, Hilbert. Abandoning Hilbert to be raised by the villagers, he finally returned to the empire, where he enlisted in the military and was quickly drafted into the special ops group known as the Milkdads. Learning of the group's goals of ending Imperial tyranny and learning of the suffering they had each experienced at the hands of the Empire, he felt his fire begin to burn hotter than ever as he recalled his uncles teachings, acquiring a new dream after nearly a century of mindless wandering: purge the world of tyranny so others could reach their own inner fire. Relationships Bulrick Tynlever Quarto Hunter of the Deep Character Information Notable Items * Yklwa * Tea Set * Herbalism Kit * Hellhound Cloak * Bracer's of Defense * A set of throwing knives (function as darts) * Winona's last letter * A shovel * A pouch containing 10 gp * A pair of geta sandals with steel plated soles * Grey fireproof trousers * Scroll of Encode Thoughts * Disguise Kit * Sending Stone * 60 Caltrops * Fishing tackle * An ink pen (2 cp), * The first draft of The Way of Water * Manacles * A flask of oil * An Imperial signet ring * A spyglass * A whetstone Abilities Feats * Mobile * Charger * Body Bending Techniques ** Way of Water: Propel ** Way of Water: Cutting Water ** Way of Water: Piercing Water Shadar-Kai Abilities * Keen Senses * Fey Ancestry * Trance * Superior Darkvision * Doomspeaker * Shadow Jaunt Folk Hero Background * Rustic Hospitality * Skill Proficiencies: Animal Handling, Survival * Tool Proficiencies: Brewer’s supplies, vehicles (land) Monk Abilities * Deflect Missiles * Diamond Soul * Evasion * Extra Attack * Ki (15 points) ** Flurry of Blows ** Patient Defense ** Step of the Wind * Ki-Empowered Strikes * Martial Arts (1d8) * Monastic Tradition: Way of the Burning Heart ** Bonus Proficiencies ** Blazing Blows ** Fire Within ** White Hot Flames * Purity of Body * Slow Fall * Stillness of Mind * Stunning Strike * Timeless Body * Tongue of the Sun and Moon * Unarmored Defense * Unarmored Movement * Unarmored Movement Improvement